


The Friendly Vampire

by 5arcastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU- Benny Lives, AU- Benny never died, AU- Purgatory never happened, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benny Lafitte Lives, Benny Lafitte Loves Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Bisexual Benny Lafitte, Bisexual Dean Winchester, But he doesn't know it yet, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester is emotionally vulnerable for once in his god damn life, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Vampire Benny Lafitte, alive jack kline, and wants to see the girl worth stealing flowers for, basically a lot of people are mentioned, but dean doesnt know it, god that man is oblivious, i'll see how i feel, possibly might be more than a oneshot, stealing flowers from their garden, where someone catches someone else, yeah that's what this au is, you know the tumblr au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5arcastic/pseuds/5arcastic
Summary: Dean thought that the guy he stole flowers from these past few months never noticed him taking them, but when the man catches Dean and demands to see the girl pretty enough to warrant flower theft, they both end up getting more than they bargained for.AKA I made a DeanBenny fanfic based on that one Tumblr prompt "Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the "girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and I'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a graveyard AU" by awful-aus.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, dean winchester/benny lafitte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

The door to the Impala closed with a loud bang as Dean stepped out of the car. Dean looked around for anyone who noticed the noise and sighed in relief when he couldn't spot anyone out and about. He ran his fingers through his hair and then locked the Impala and began walking down the dirt pathway that led to a few houses and eventually a graveyard. He walked a little too close to a house and inconspicuously picked a few flowers from the garden of the person he'd been stealing them from.

"So chief, I'm gonna take a wild guess here and assume that you're the one who's been stealing my flowers," A man said, leaning against the fence.

"Jesus fucking Christ, where the hell did you come from?" Dean shouted, taking a step back from the man and trying to regain his breath.

"Thought I'd keep watch for the man that's been stealing my flowers, and apparently I just found him. So, why have you been stealing my flowers anyway, brother?" The man asked, leaning over the fence with a sudden interest in Dean. 

"None of your fucking business, 'brother'," Dean responded, clenching his jaw.

"Actually, chief, it is my business seeing as those flowers you have there belong to me. So, let's make a deal here, brother, you take me to see the girl pretty enough to warrant flower theft and I don't call the police on your ass. How does that sound, chief?" The man said, giving Dean a mischievous smile and leaving his garden. Dean rolled his eyes and turned around toward the man.

"Fine, you can come with, but I'm not one for becoming all buddy buddy with someone I don't even know the name of," Dean said, putting his empty hand in his pocket and beginning to walk toward his destination.

"Oh right, how rude of me, chief. The name's Benny, I'm assuming you got a name too, brother?" Benny responded, also asking Dean for his name as he trailed along. Dean pondered whether or not to give Benny his real name or not before he answered.

"The name's Dean, don't wear it out." Dean answered, annoyed about how this random guy keep's trying to get to know him.

"Nice name, Dean." Benny said, smiling behind him. "So, this girl of yours, she as much of a criminal as you?" Benny asked, trying to keep himself entertained while walking.

"Don't think so, although I'm pretty sure she couldn't give two shits about how I've been stealing your flowers," Dean replied, picking up the pace and trying to think of ways to murder Benny in broad daylight. "You know, I think that she'd like you and all your southern charm. Say, what the hell is a southern guy like you doing here in Illinois?" Dean asked, trying to know this stranger as much as possible.

"Some people down south tried to get me caught back up in shit I don't do anymore, so I decided to move up here where I highly doubt they would follow me." Benny paused for a moment as he watched Dean's demeanor change. "I'm assuming a guy like you would get that, huh, brother?" Benny asked, beginning to walk right next to Dean.

"We all got our demons, Benny, some more than others." Dean answered in a static voice, thinking about how the hell he's going to break the news to this sap that they're headed to a graveyard. 

"So, this broad of yours, what does she look like?" Benny asked, turning to look at Dean.

"Blonde, brown eyes, she's just a regular lady." Dean answered as they began making their way into the graveyard.

"So, brother, she lives near the graveyard, I assume?" Benny asked, looking all around the graveyard.

"Yeah, she's been living around here since 1983." Dean answered as they finally reached their destination. They stopped in front of a grave with the words MARY WINCHESTER carved into it along with the numbers 1955 - 1983.

"Oh shit, chief, I didn't know. I'm sorry for your loss, brother." Benny said, patting Dean on the back. As soon as he patted him on the back, Dean realized what the man he's been walking with was through his freezing temperature.

"It's alright, she's been dead for so long now so it doesn't really effect me anymore but, now I wish I brought my machete along with me." Dean said, turning defensively toward the vampire.

"I should of know by the name on the grave that you were the Dean Winchester. Never thought I'd come upon you in my lifetime, been keeping my nose clean for a long time now." Benny said, smiling at the hunter.

"So, that house of yours where the rest of your nest is?" Dean asked, tightly gripping the small knife in his pocket.

"Just me in there, brother, my old nest is the reason I ran. They didn't accept that I found myself a nice girl to love and didn't want to turn her so, we ran here. She's long dead by now but I never quit the non-living blood diet. Just been living off animals and stolen blood packs for decades now, brother." Benny explained to Dean, trying not to lose his long life that day.

"You expect me to believe that? You probably just wanted to tag along to the graveyard to get yourself a nice meal." Dean said, taking the knife out of his pocket and brandishing it at the vampire.

"Easy there, brother." Benny said, putting his hands up. "Trust me, if I wanted to drink from you, you would already be dead. We passed by a lot of secluded areas on our way here, don't you think I would of taken advantage of that and drank from you there?" Benny asked, keeping his hands up. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as he put the knife back in his pocket.

"I guess you got a point, but, I'll be watching you, Benny, you make one wrong move and I swear your head will be taken off your shoulders so quickly that it'll end up 50 light years away." Dean threatened him, pointing a finger at him before turning back to Mary's grave.

"Brother, I could never even think about trying anything, don't really want to die today, anyway." Benny said, looking at Mary's gravestone as well. "So, how old were you when she passed?" Benny asked, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"I was four years old." Dean answered solemnly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her, brother?" Benny asked, turning toward Dean curiously.

"It's fine, before my brother and I were born she made a deal with a demon so our father could live and, when I was four years old, he came to collect the debt he was owed." Dean answered, placing the stolen flowers at her grave.

"You ever find the bastard who got her?" Benny asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a toothpick.

"Our dad, my brother, and I became hunters to find the demon who killed her, actually. Dad ended up loosing his life to him, but Sammy and I finally ended up ganking Azazel and...." Dean trailed off, beginning to laugh. "Shit, I don't know why the fuck I'm telling you this, man, guess I've finally lost my mind." Dean finished, still laughing but somewhat sadly.

"I'm gonna guess that you don't talk much about your life, chief, so no wonder you're out here spilling your life story to me. You probably never get time to actually talk about how you feel, so it must be nice to be able to for once." Benny shrugged as Dean looked at him like he was his therapist and correctly guessed the reason why he was there.

"Did you used to be a therapist or something because Jesus that was like, spot on man." Dean said, eyeing Benny up and down.

"Nah, brother, it's just the centuries old wisdom coming through." Benny said, smiling and poking Dean with his elbow. "Why don't we go back to my place, chief, I promise I won't try and eat 'ya." Benny offered, giving Dean a smile.

"Fine, but if you try anything vampirey I'll-"

"I know, I know, you'll whack my head off into the fourth dimension. Christ, kid, you need to learn how to trust someone." Benny said, beginning to walk back toward his house.

"You know I have a very good reason to not trust you!" Dean said, placing a hand on his mother's grave before following Benny back to his house.

"Then why are you following me, cher?" Benny asked, smiling as Dean walked behind him.

"I...Go fuck yourself that's why." Dean said, clenching his fists as they walked to Benny's house.

They arrived back at Benny's house, Dean still trailing angrily behind the much older vampire. Benny unlocked his door and opened it for Dean.

"After you, chief." Benny said, motioning toward the inside of his house.

"Oh hell no, I'm not risking going in first and then you sneaking behind me and draining all the blood out of me, you go first." Dean said, shaking his head and taking a step back from the door.

"Suit yourself, chief." Benny said, walking into his house. Dean waited until Benny was fully in the house until he eventually stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Dean looked around the house, it was a one story house that gave you a homey kind of feeling. There were a bunch of photo's scattered around the room, mostly of Benny and who Dean assumed was the girl he left his nest for, but there is some photos in black and white and even some portraits scattered around. Dean began to wonder how old Benny really was as he continued to eye the house. There was a bunch of plants everywhere and there's a framed poster on the wall that says "Guidry's Cajun Café." There was also an old looking phonograph and a lot of knick-knacks from different time periods. He also had some more modern day items like a T.V, fridge, oven, everything someone living now a day's would own. Dean turned his attention back to Benny's old photograph's and began to speak.

"So, is the girl in most of these photos the girl you left your nest for?" Dean asked, turning towards Benny. Benny walked over to the pictures and picked one up of just the girl.

"Yes, she is. Her name was Andrea Kormos and she was a very wealthy Greek Heiress, when we met she was on her yacht going to who know's where. My old nest went after her yacht for the riches and, of course, blood, but the moment I saw her I knew I had to get away with her. We managed to escape my nest and run away to a town in Louisiana, my old nest eventually caught us and almost beheaded me but we managed to escape with our lives. We ended up somewhere around here in Illinois and decided to settle down. We had a child but he died a few years ago. All that's left is my grandchildren, who have no idea I'm even alive." Benny explained, wiping away a few stray tears and putting the picture down. Dean patted him on the shoulder as Benny did when he heard about Dean's mother.

"I'm so sorry, man, I can't imagine losing both the person I'm married to and losing my kid. When did they uh...lay to rest?" Dean asked, trying to be as mindful of Benny's feelings as possible.

"Andrea went in 2012 and James passed in 2015, so, it's been a rough couple of years." Benny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you, Dean? You got an actual broad and kid at home?" Benny asked, eager to change the subject.

"I don't have a girl but, I do have a kid, his name's Jack." Dean said, smiling fondly.

"Never expected someone like you to have a kid, you adopt him?" Benny asked, taking a seat on his couch and motioning Dean to come and sit.

"Kind of, it's a long story." Dean said, taking a seat next to Benny on his couch.

"Brother, I got all the time in the world." Benny said, turning to look at Dean.

"Okay so, Lucifer, who was possessing the president at the time, fucked like, his assistant or something and she got pregnant and had a kid who is as powerful as God who is Jack and when the assistant gave birth to Jack, she died so, Sammy, our friend Castiel, who's an angel, and I adopted Jack. So, Jack is literally the spawn of Satan, I'm not kidding stop- stop laughing." Dean said, being cut off by Benny's loud laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just, holy shit your life is so fucking weird, brother, I mean, you're friends with an angel? Your son is the son of Satan? I believe you, trust me, but holy shit, maybe I should try out this hunter thing, maybe I'll finally get some excitement in my life." Benny explained, his laughter finally stopping.

"Man, you haven't even heard the weirdest and most fucked part yet. Jack died but this guy we know brought him back by using Jack's soul to keep him alive but eventually Jack burned his soul completely off to get the archangel Michael, but not this dimension's Michael he's from another dimension, out of my body, so I guess that Michael died? Maybe? I don't know. Anyway, now Jack doesn't have a soul and he's all mean and shit but he doesn't want to be so we tried to trap him but that pissed him off even more and he got really pissed at us but he got unpissed at us when God came and tried to kill us and Jack almost got smited but he bounced it off himself and God smited himself but of course, he didn't die, so then Sammy shot God and then God ran away like a little bitch, but not before resurrecting every son of a bitch monster or ghost or demon or whatever that we've ever killed." Dean explained. trying to catch his breath.

"Jesus, brother, I'm gonna have to join you on one of your adventures one of these days." Benny said, smiling at Dean.

"Well, here, let me see your phone." Dean said, putting his hand out. Benny put his hand in his pocket, grabbed his phone and put it in Dean's hand. Dean went to Benny's contacts and entered his number and his name.

"Here, now whenever you're in the mood for an adventure, you can call me." Dean said, handing Benny his phone back.

"Thanks, cher, I'll keep that in mind." Benny said, winking at him. Dean smiled back at him. He turned his head toward the clock on the wall and realized what time it was.

"Shit, Benny, I gotta go, man, Sammy's gonna be pissed that I left him alone for so long when we're supposed to be doing a case. I'll see you around, alright?" Dean said, frantically getting up and making his way toward the door. "Oh right, uh thanks for not locking me in your basement and forcing me to become your source of blood." Dean said, looking back at Benny.

"Anytime, Dean. Take care of yourself, brother. Don't get yourself killed before I get to take you up on that adventure." Benny said, smiling at Dean.

"I won't." Dean replied, taking one final look at Benny before walking out the door.

Dean closed the door to the Impala and began walking toward him and Sam's motel room. He got out his key and unlocked the door. When he stepped in, the annoyed face of his brother was sitting there waiting for him.

"Dude, why were you out so long? I thought you'd be an hour at most, all you said you were doing was picking up some flowers and visiting mom's grave!" Sam asked, getting up and looking at his shorter brother.

"I got a little sidetracked, alright? It was only a few hours longer, relax." Dean said, throwing his keys down on the table.

"Well, while you were gone, someone else got their limbs eaten off, so I think those few extra hours would of been better spent here." Sam said, heading towards the door.

"Shit, where was it this time?" Dean asked, grabbing his keys.

"The body was left right near the highway, the police should still probably be there, let's go." Sam said, opening the door. Dean followed him and unlocked the Impala. The brothers got in the Impala and began heading off to the highway, but Dean still only had one thing on his mind, the friendly vampire he met earlier. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sam and Dean stepped out of the Impala and made their way to the gorey crime scene. The body, or, what's left of it, was covered by a white tarp. There was blood splattered on the trees behind them and it even went onto the road, there were also a few organs just, hanging from the tree.

"Good thing I didn't eat lunch today," Dean said, showing an officer his badge and stepping over the police tape. Dean walked over to the body and lifted the tarp up, he made a gagging noise before bending down to look at it. He turned one of the arms on it's side, revealing a huge bite mark on it, just like the other body. Dean placed the tarp back over the body and walked over to Sam, who was looking at the organs in the tree. "So, what do you got?" Dean asked his brother, who turned around to face him.

"I talked to the coroner, she said that the heart was ripped out on this guy, too." Sam said, putting his hands in his pockets. "What about you?" Sam asked, looking his brother in the eye.

"He had a bite on the back of his arm like the other guy, pretty sure we're dealing with an asshole pure-blood here, Sammy." Dean said, looking into the woods.

"So, why do you think our pure-blooded friend here seems to just be going after men?" Sam, asked, watching the police men look at the crime scene dumbfounded.

"Either our werewolf is into guys or, our guy is actually our girl." Dean answered, looking back at the badly dismembered body and then up at the security cameras. "You think you can work your computer magic and hack into those security cameras, Sammy?" Dean asked, pointing up to the moving security cameras.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard, I left my computer in the Impala, let me go get it." Sam answered, walking back toward the Impala. Dean looked around the crime scene before he felt his pocket vibrating, he took his phone out of his pocket to see who was calling him. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it, but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hey, chief, is it too late to join you on the fancy adventure you're on right now?" Benny asked. Dean felt a small smile growing on his face before answering his vampire friend.

"Not at all, Benny, we're at the-" Dean started, before being cut off by Benny's voice.

"I know, turn around, chief." Benny said as Dean felt the smile on his face growing wider. Dean turned around to the woods behind him to reveal the vampire he's grown so fond of this past day. Benny began walking toward him, he looked at Dean for a moment before engulfing him in a hug.

"You aren't here to try anything, right?" Dean asked skeptically, pulling away from the hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you, brother? I'm not gonna try anything." Benny said, giving Dean a smile.

"Alright alright," Dean said, looking back at the Impala to see his brother coming back. "Shit, Sammy's coming, uh, follow my lead and whatever you do, don't touch him or let him touch you." Dean told Benny with a worry in his voice,

"Ok, I got the computer... Who's this?" Sam asked, looking at Benny.

"Uh you know how I was late and you got all pissed at me? Well I actually met another hunter, that's why I was late and Benny here was working the same case as us so I decided, why not invite him to help us out?" Dean said, motioning to Benny.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say you met another hunter before? It's nice to meet you, Benny." Sam said, waving at Benny with his free hand.

"Nice to meet you too, brother." Benny said, waving back at Sam while giving Dean a small wink. 

"So, how long have you been working this case?" Sam asked, opening up his computer.

"Since the first kill, and judging by everything this monster's done, I'm assuming that we have a pure-blood wolf here." Benny answered, looking around at the carnage.

"We came to that conclusion, too." Sam said, beginning to hack into the security cameras. "Hey guys? I think I found something." Sam said, beckoning Dean and Benny to come look.

"That is one ugly motherfucker..." Dean said, looking at the savage werewolf come out of the woods.

"You can say that again, brother." Benny said, scrunching his face up in disgust. The footage continued to play, and it showed the werewolf dragging the man into the area were the body was found and it proceeded to rip it's heart out and eat it and, in the process, bite his arm and tear all his limbs off. It finally finished eating and it turned back into a human, a male human. He looked straight into the camera and turned back into a werewolf, and then Sam paused the footage, not wanting to see the werewolf tear out the victim's organs.

"Well, at least we have an idea on who our monster is." Dean said, looking away from the cut out footage.

"I'll run a facial recognition and see if we find out who he actually is." Sam said, typing away on his computer. Dean nodded his head and looked back toward the forest, looking for any sign of the pure-blood around. Benny walked towards Dean and put his arm around him.

"You're brother is...something else. Don't think I could find my way around any kind of technology as good as he can." Benny said, looking at the forest along with Dean.

"Sammy's one smart son of a bitch i'll tell you what. Before I dragged his ass back into hunting, he was actually going to Stanford, kid wanted to become a lawyer." Dean said, turning to look at Benny.

"Why did you drag him back into hunting, chief?" Benny asked, turning to face Dean.

"Dad went on a hunting trip and he hadn't come home for a few days, so I hit up the one person I knew who would help, Sam. He was going to go back to college after we found dad but, his girlfriend died so, we hit the road together 15 years ago and, now we're here." Dean answered, turning back to the forest.

"You want to explore the forest for the wolf, don't you, chief?" Benny asked, smiling at Dean.

"There is nothing I want to do more at this very second." Dean answered walking into the forest.

"Do you have silver bullets on you, cher?" Benny asked following Dean.

"I always have silver bullets on me." Dean answered, walking further into the forest with Benny in tow.

"Hey guys, I think I found our man, uh, guys?" Sam said, turning around and looking around for Benny and Dean.

Dean and Benny continued to walk far into the seemingly never ending forest before they stumble upon an old, worn down house just like it was plopped down in the middle of the woods without any warning. Dean looked around the forest, suddenly becoming very aware of his surroundings and who he's with.

"You are absolutely sure you're not gonna drink from me, right?" Dean asked, turning nervously toward Benny.

"Not without your permission, cher." Benny answered, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder before walking toward the house.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better!" Dean yelled, running after Benny. Dean and Benny made it to the entrance of the house, the wooden door, like the rest of the house, was rotting and pieces of the house kept falling off.

"Do I knock?" Benny asked, turning toward Dean.

"If he's in there then he'll run the fuck away when he hears a knock so, I guess you can just kick it open." Dean answered, looking at Benny. Benny nodded and with one small kick, the door slammed open, and they heard a quick shuffling from the upstairs of the house. "Shit." Dean said, grabbing his gun and running upstairs, Benny following behind.

"He's in the room three doors down on the right, he hurt himself pretty bad, he's bleeding." Benny whispered to Dean, sniffing the air. Dean nodded and slowly walked down the hallway, stopping in front of the door that Benny said the wolf was in. Dean motioned toward the door and stepped back to let Benny kick it in. Benny kicked the door in to reveal the pure-blood. The pure-blood looked at them before smiling and drawing his claws and fangs. The werewolf lunged at them, Dean dodged his attack and aimed his gun at the werewolf. He fired the gun but missed, Benny walked toward the werewolf and kicked him hard in the leg where the pure blood began bleeding heavily. "Think you hurt yourself there, brother." Benny said to the werewolf, grabbing his neck, keeping him still. "Shoot him, chief!" Benny yelled at Dean, starting to struggle with keeping the werewolf still.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dean said, aiming his gun filled with silver bullets straight at the werewolf's heart and shooting. He shot the rest of the rounds of silver into the werewolf for good measure. Benny let the werewolf's body fall to the ground, he dusted off his hands before walking toward Dean.

"Good work, brother, we should do this more often." Benny said, winking at Dean.

"That's why you have my phone number, so you can call me whenever you want to kill a monster with me." Dean said, returning Benny's wink before walking out the door. "Come on, we should get going, Sammy probably think's that we're dead." Dean said, walking down the stairs, Benny following the hunter.

Dean and Benny made their way out of the thick forest to find Sam's worried face sitting on the hood of the Impala. Sam walked over to them with a semi-angry look on his face.

"Dean, Benny, where the hell were you guys? I thought you two got eaten by that werewolf!" Sam exclaimed, standing in front of the two unlikely friends.

"Sorry, Sammy. Me and Benny decided to go looking for the asshole in the woods and we ended up finding the son of a bitch in a creepy old house that was falling apart so, me and Benny ganked him before he could gank us." Dean explained, looking at Sam apologetically.

"It's alright just, call or text me first, yeah? Now, let's get back to the motel room and get home." Sam said, walking back toward the impala.

"I'll be there in a minute, I need to say goodbye to Benny." Dean said, turning to Benny. Sam nodded and continued to walk toward the impala.

"So this is it for now, huh, brother?" Benny asked, giving Dean a sad smile.

"It's just for a little while, I'm always on an adventure of some kind and you're always welcome to join me." Dean said, smiling at the centuries old vampire he's learned to call his friend.

"I'll definitely be sure to take you up on that, cher." Benny said, bringing Dean in for a hug. Dean hugged the vampire back, wishing that he didn't have to go.

"I'll see you soon, alright, man?" Dean asked, pulling away from the hug.

"You absolutely will, chief." Benny said, smiling at Dean before Dean began to walk away from the vampire, leaving him all alone like he was before he met Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this last weekend but i kept forgetting to, oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a proper fanfic since May, I really hope I did a better job this time lmao also I really hope I don't end up abandoning this either oops. You can leave some constructive criticism if you think there's anything I can improve on, I'd love to hear it, also, happy New Year.


End file.
